


А может и нужно

by KarizZa



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Stranger Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Абуто очень не вовремя заходит отлить. Или в самое время.
Relationships: Abuto/Kamui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	А может и нужно

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено.

В баре сумрачно и пусто. Абуто гоняет выдохшуюся пену по дну пивной кружки и вполуха слушает Тайчи, пока тот пьяно (и очень жалко) жалуется на три выбитых зуба. Он, конечно, сам виноват, лезть Хосену под горячую руку — идея тупейшая. Но ведь зубы все-таки. Терять больно, вставлять — дорого, а без трех передних Тайчи теперь такой уродец, что выбивать долги можно будет одной его рожей.

— Как я теперь у бабы своей покажусь, — речь у Тайчи свистящая, немного шепелявая, а кончик языка то и дело ныряет наружу через дыру. — Она и раньше стерва была, теперь вообще не даст.

Абуто смеется, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— А ты попробуй чем другим ее охмурить. Интеллектом там, — предлагает он, стирая из уголков глаз слезинки.

Звенит колокольчик входной двери, посетитель быстро делает заказ и сразу же скрывается в туалете. Абуто ерзает на стуле и думает, что тоже не мешало бы отлить.

— Это че, типа шутка, что ли? — не догоняет Тайчи, и Абуто думает, что, ну да, внешность там была последним бастионом.

— Да и пошла она, — простодушно пожимает плечами Абуто. — Не клеится — и ладно.

— Ага, и как мне без бабы-то?

— Все лучше чем вот так, — фыркает Абуто и все-таки слезает со стула. Ссать и вправду хочется.

Он придерживает рукой пыльную тряпичную вывеску над головой и ныряет в темный коридор. В сортире три хлипких кабинки, на защелке средней красная бляшка и Абуто идет в правую. Свет над головой коротит, едко пахнет хлоркой, в ушах все гудит нытье Тайчи, а если прикрыть глаза, то звонко отскакивают по полу выбитые зубы. И кто-то стонет. Абуто замирает, так и не начав ссать.

В соседней кабинке слышится возня, сбитое дыхание и шорох одежды. В бар входил один человек, это Абуто подметил точно. А приспичило, видать, даже не посрать, а еще похлеще.

“Бывает же”, — думает Абуто, посмеиваясь.

— Что смешного? — раздается из-за стенки сердитый и запыхавшийся голос.

Глянь, какие мы дерзкие.

— Ничего, — уверяет Абуто. И снова смеется, теперь еще громче.

— Делай свои дела и вали, — рычит его сосед.

Абуто и так старается, да сосредоточиться никак не получается. Незнакомец ругается сквозь зубы, бьет по перегородке ногой — или коленкой? как он там вообще, сидя, стоя? — и затихает, только дышит тяжело. Абуто прикрывает глаза и расслабляется, струя глухо бьет о сортир и он вздыхает от облегчения. За стенкой тоже вздыхают. Тихо так, красиво.

Абуто переминается с ноги на ногу. Незнакомец снова дрочит себе, и Абуто облизывает губы, гладит себя по яйцам и сжимает веки крепче. Голову самую малость туманит от выпитого, губы немеют от удовольствия. Долго же он терпел.

— Сколько у тебя там, — шипит незнакомец за стенкой, и у Абуто по спине бегут мурашки. Он несильно сжимает мошонку, мнет, и снова перехватывает член, уже полувставший. Что за черт.

Звуки из-за стенки, глухие и сдавленные, заставляют пьяную кровь быстрее нестись по венам. Абуто вдруг снова чувствует себя мальчишкой, обжимающим согласную девчонку в школьном туалете. Доссав, он отрывает бумаги от рулона и обтирается, не удерживается и пару раз проводит рукой по члену, затем прячет его в ширинку и застегивается, облизывает высохшие губы. Когда он смывает, за стенкой снова слышится ругань.

— Что, никак? — усмехается Абуто, поправляя ширинку.

— Свали уже, — стонет незнакомец. Протяжно, хрипло.

Уже взявшись за ручку, Абуто от души жалеет, но все же говорит:

— Помочь?

Кровь стучит в ушах несколько протяжных мгновений, рубашка липнет к плечам от испарины.

— А ты… черт, — незнакомец будто прикусывает губу, а Абуто аж дышать перестает от ожидания. — А ты по таким штукам?

— Да нет вообще-то, — признается Абуто честно. — Но что-то захотелось, — еще честнее.

Пару секунд не слышно ни звука, только бой собственного сердца. Абуто успевает и пожалеть, и одуматься, уже поворачивает щеколду на дверце…

— Постой.

Абуто на рефлексе запирается снова, а незнакомец возится, гремит крышкой унитаза. Абуто бросает взгляд вниз, в проем под перегородкой — там показывается пара коленок в темных джинсах. Абуто присаживается тоже. Его сосед медлит, решимость тает, как пена в пивной кружке, и Абуто подгоняет:

— Давай уже, что у тебя там.

— А ты как думаешь?

Звенит пряжка ремня, вниз по бедрам быстро скользит пара крепких ладоней, стаскивая джинсы до самых коленей. Кожа под ними такая бледная, что почти белоснежная. Красиво, думает Абуто. Незнакомец расставляет ноги шире, и Абуто не успевает задуматься о его гибкости, как в проеме виднеется мошонка с редкими светлыми волосками и основание члена. Абуто гулко сглатывает.

— Если что, я тебе руку оторву, — шепотом предупреждает незнакомец. Абуто кивает, потом вспоминает, что его не видят, потом забивает. Ладони зудят.

Парень почти садится задом на пол, подается ближе, просовывая член под перегородкой и наверняка прижимаясь к ней торсом. Темно-розовая головка влажно блестит и Абуто смыкает на ней кулак почти бездумно. Прикосновение обдает жаром и руку, и лицо, и еще не отключившиеся участки мозга. Незнакомец охает, член вздрагивает в руке Абуто. Вот же черт подери.

Абуто ослабляет хватку, бережно ведет вниз по стволу, и снова вверх, сдвигая тонкую кожу. Мышцы на бедрах рефлекторно сокращаются, и Абуто отстраненно думает, что едва ли видел ноги красивее в своей жизни.

— Не тяни, — командует незнакомец не очень командным голосом, и Абуто не спорит.

Обхватывает член плотнее и начинает водить вниз-вверх. На головке выступает смазка, ее много, и Абуто жадно стирает ее большим пальцем, размазывая вокруг. Незнакомец жалобно всхлипывает и подается навстречу.

— Подожди, — Абуто собирает слюну во рту и плюет на ладонь, размазывает по члену, и незнакомец всхлипывает еще громче.

Абуто дрочит ему резкими движениями, иногда прижимая уздечку и сжимая головку в кулаке. Собственный член стоит, оттягивая ширинку брюк, и Абуто грубо сжимает его. Затем просовывает вторую руку вперед, перебирает в горсти чужие яички, и ныряет дальше между ног, проходясь по промежности двумя пальцами. Что-то глухо стучит о перегородку почти на уровне головы Абуто, незнакомец протяжно стонет, бедра его дрожат от удовольствия. Абуто кусает губы и трет между ног сильнее, грубее — незнакомец глухо вскрикивает и кончает, заливая руку Абуто спермой. Пряный запах бьет в нос и Абуто прикрывает глаза, прижимаясь мокрым лбом к перегородке. Ему думается, что тот, другой, сидит сейчас точно так же, и от фантомного ощущения чужой близости волоски встают на руках.

Парень отстраняется, подтягивает штаны и плюхается на пол. Абуто оседает на пятки. Слышится вжик молнии, затем возня, а затем — комок влажных салфеток, протянутых под перегородкой. Абуто берет, вытирает руки и пару капель, попавших на брюки. Сердце колотится так, что как бы удар не хватил. Не удивительно, от таких-то активностей. Абуто хмыкает и качает головой.

— А сейчас что смешного? — голос теперь звучит не сердито, а расслабленно, довольно. Абуто нравится этот голос.

— Думаю, как меня так угораздило.

— Старый ты извращенец, вот и все.

— Ты кого старым назвал, малец? — Абуто беззлобно смеется и незнакомец смеется в ответ.

— Ну, спасибо, что ли, — предлагает он и встает, слышится шорох одежды.

— Пожалуйста, — Абуто опускает взгляд на свою вздыбленную ширинку и думает, что вряд ли. Точно нет.

— Уходи первым, — велит незнакомец.

— Как скажешь.

Абуто выходит из кабинки, тщательно моет руки с мылом на два раза, быстро ополаскивает лицо и старается не таращиться в зеркало. Так оно лучше. Ему это не нужно.

Он выходит из сортира и возвращается за стойку. Тайчи едва держится на одном локте, второй рукой прижимая трубку к уху и вслушивается в поток брани на повышенных тонах. Так и вправду лучше, думает Абуто, беря стакан свежего пива и делая жадный глоток. Жажду это никак не заглушает.

В глубине коридора хлопает дверь сортира и Абуто напрягается весь, с ног до головы. Успевший было опасть член встает вновь, и Абуто сжимает себя между ног, как будто силой воли можно сдержать это помутнение.

Спина каменеет от напряжения, когда шаги глухо раздаются за спиной.

— Ваш заказ! — кричит старый хозяин.

— Отдайте тому господину, — отвечает веселый голос.

Звенит колокольчик, хлопает дверь.

— Держите, — хозяин двигает Абуто еще одну кружку пива, а тот думает, что на сегодня ему уже точно хватит.

В груди легонько тянет от сожаления, и Абуто отхлебывает еще пива. Трет зудящий затылок, перебирает плечами и рефлекторно оборачивается — но возле двери, конечно же, никого нет. Абуто поворачивается назад, когда взгляд цепляется за свое отражение в стекле. Старые рекламные наклейки почти слезли, остались одни ошметки, пыль и грязь никто не вытирал, наверное, последние лет сто. Но Абуто все-таки разглядывает его — второй слой под своим отражением.

Темные раскосые глаза глядят прямо в его. Неоновый свет от вывески холодит бледную кожу, высвечивает волосы фиолетовым. Рыжий, что ли? — думает Абуто, и чувствует, как губы невольно расползаются в улыбке. Парень еще совсем молодой, наверно едва обернулось двадцать. И уже какой испорченный, а.

— Красивый, зараза, — одними губами говорит Абуто.

Незнакомец широко ухмыляется и вздергивает подбородок. Затем подмигивает, и, поправив рюкзак на плече, уходит прочь. Абуто провожает его, пока парень не скрывается из поля зрения. Абуто тяжело вздыхает — эх, молодежь, — и замечает начирканные на стекле цифры. Номер. Да ладно. Вот же черт.

А может и нужно.


End file.
